Shimuza Oshuu
Shimuza Oshuu is a C-rank student at Crossroads High. She originally hails from a place called Pandemonium, which (according to her source canon, anyway) appears to be a post-apocalyptic version of New York City. She is a canon OC, with her canon being the MMORPG/fighting game hybrid Dungeon Fighter Online. Appearance Shimuza is very short for a fourteen-year-old, standing no higher than fifty-four inches. She has long pink hair, which she often keeps tied back in twintails, and wears a purple vest with matching large hat (studded with gems on its straps, which she keeps loose), purple-and-gold-striped puffy shorts, boots with gems in the calves, and a cape with red lining. Battle Mages, as a standard, always wear black fingerless combat gloves with blue gems embedded in the backs, so Shimuza will always be seen wearing those. Personality Shimuza is upbeat and enjoys fighting. She believes that the nature of the Battle Mage compliments her perfectly, as she is rather impulsive. Being a young girl, she gets uncomfortable around people who would not present themselves warmly, but rather than shrinking away, she may just challenge them to a battle in the arena. Shimuza absolutely hates it when people show off about themselves, and will not hesitate to attempt to shut them up. Abilities Defensive skills * Ancient Library: Shimuza concentrates, and begins regenerating mana. * Cheeky Doll Shururu: Shimuza throws the doll Shururu down onto the ground, causing any targets within its area of effect to have their magic defense lowered. Non-human targets may be drawn to it as well. * Mana Shield: Shimuza places a set of two overlapping blue rings around her, which soak damage done to her and transfer it to her mana instead. Melee skills * Weapon Uppercut: Shimuza takes hold of her weapon (either a rod or a beam spear, she tends to switch), and slides across the ground, sweeping up with her weapon and knocking the target into the air. * Palm Blast: Shimuza charges energy in her hand, then smashes the energy into a target. Depending on the target, this will knock them either down onto the ground or away from her. * Stabbing Wheel: Shimuza thrusts her weapon out, catches the target on the end, flips them over her head twice and smashes them into the ground on the other side of her. * Dragon Fang: Shimuza smashes the end of her weapon into the target. * Full Swing: Shimuza swipes in a circle around her with her weapon, knocking surrounding targets away. * Punto Wave: Shimuza stabs at the target repeatedly, and then smashes them away in a sweep. Due to the close-quarters nature of the move, Shimuza will effectively prevent herself from being knocked down with this move. Chaser skills Chasers are small orbs of magic that follow Shimuza around. She can have up to seven of any kind at once. They give augmentations after use, and these augmentations last for up to two minutes each. The primary skill in the Chaser series is Chaser Launcher, which allows Shimuza to fire her Chasers at will after attacking. They are as follows, with Chaser Press being a combination of melee and magic: * Neutral Chaser: A non-elemental Chaser. Generated upon the third hit of a successful three-hit combo, this Chaser knocks the target(s) a short distance away, and grants Shimuza a slight (about 1.2x) movement boost after use. * Fire Chaser: This Chaser is generated upon a successful Palm Blast. It explodes on contact, doing moderately high damage, and knocks the target(s) away. It also grants Shimuza a brief strength buff after use. * Water Chaser: This Chaser is generated upon a successful Dragon Fang. It may immobilize the target(s), and definitely slows them down. It grants Shimuza a defense buff after use. * Light Chaser: This Chaser is generated upon a successful Weapon Uppercut. It launches the target(s) it hits into the air. It grants Shimuza an attack speed buff after use. * Shadow Chaser: This Chaser is generated on a touch from the endpoint of a Stabbing Wheel. It has a reverse knockback effect, pulling the target(s) closer. It grants Shimuza a critical-hit buff after use. * Chaser Press: Shimuza gathers her Chasers into a massive ball of magic, and jumps into the air, smashing into the ground with great force. Grounded targets are knocked into the air. Shimuza cannot be knocked away or down during this attack.